


Hand(guns) in Hand

by splinterfranxx



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drunk Niijima Makoto, F/M, Good Akechi Goro, Implied Sexual Content, Morally Gray Niijima Makoto, Shumako MiniBang 2020, Violence and Blood, Yakuza, be warned, thank you juli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinterfranxx/pseuds/splinterfranxx
Summary: “Then, let me tell you so you know what kind of shit you’re in. My name is Makoto Niijima.” The girl explained, a hint of pride hidden in her voice.“I’m very sorry, but I don’t-”“You must be new here then. Everyone else would’ve heard my name and run for the hills.”Ren stared into crimson eyes. And, for once, he felt color in his monochrome gray orbs.“Makoto Niijima. As in of the Niijima Clan. Sae Niijima is my older sister, and she runs our little branch of the yakuza. We’ve got control of this area.” Makoto explained, a hint of amusement in her voice.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72
Collections: ShuMako Mini Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Hannah.
> 
> This is my submission for the Shumako MiniBang! I was a late entrant to the event, but I'm proud to say I got this fic done. This work has quite literally been a product of blood, sweat, and tears, as a lot of major life events coincided around my writing. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy.

“Isn’t that the transfer student? The one with the criminal record?”

“Yeah...he looks shifty as hell...wouldn’t want to get on his bad side.”

“I hear that he’s done it all. Murder, trafficking, even drugs.”

“Really? I just hear that he has an assault charge.”

Like birds chirping in the early morning, the gawks and whispers and glares were the new melody of Ren Amamiya’s day to day life at Shujin Academy. A strong sense of justice, willingness to help a person in need, and a misplaced hand resulted in his entire world being flipped upside down one fateful night. Reminiscing on the event only made the bullet hail of remarks sting harder, so Ren tried not to dwell on it too much.

Ren’s stormy gray eyes hit the pavement as he tried to hide them behind both false glasses and long raven bangs; his two defenses against meeting the sharp, judging, hateful eyes of a fellow student. His pace quickened, Aoyama-Itchome Station growing closer with every stride. The faster he was back at Leblanc, the faster he was safe. Everyone knew, somehow, from the second he stepped on campus. Everyone avoided him, a lone raven in a flock of doves. Everyone made it clear that he was unwanted.

‘Only a month, huh. This is going to be a long year.’ A sad scowl formed on Ren’s face as he scanned his train pass.

The subway car home was crammed, as it always is, Ren later learned. His phone screen displayed nothing, yet it seemed to be the most interesting object in the world to Ren as he attempted to ignore the students right next to him who were very obviously gossiping about him. As he scrutinized the small cracks and blemishes, the familiar sound of “Shibuya. This is Shibuya,” served as a saving grace.

The car doors opened, the caged raven freed. The train home to Yongen-Jaya was his haven - a sparsely occupied, Shujin student free ride where he could be alone with his thoughts. Only one issue remained, however, and that was the transfer he had to make.

Which meant crossing through Shibuya Station Square.

“Well, look who it is, boys. Amamiya. Pleasure seeing you again.”

Ren grit his teeth, glaring at the boy.

“Relax. We’re just here to have a nice, gentlemanly conversation. Isn’t that right boys?” The slowly circling boys gave various remarks of agreement, all smirking. Like cats who had just found their next avian feast.  
“What do you want? I’m just trying to get home. I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Ren, knowing it was all naught, attempted to plead his case.

“Well, that’s the thing Amamiya. You are causing trouble. You ARE trouble. You are a blemish to this world, Japan, our society, and, most importantly, our school. How are we, the volleyball team, supposed to make Shujin look good when we have trash like you attending with us?” The boy sneered, his lackeys going in for the kill.

“Let’s get him boys! Make sure this trash knows exactly what we think of him ‘not causing trouble!’”

An uppercut to the gut. Wind knocked out. A soaring right hook to the cheek, knocking off glasses. A knee to the gut, the raven doubled over. All he could do was hold his hands up, defending, hoping, praying. Kick. Kick. Kicking. Coughing. Air...need...air. Blood. Coughing up blood. Something wet landed on his cheek.

The volleyball team cackled as a member spat on the broken boy. Walking away, the leader uttered, “You know, it was one of our own that leaked your record. Thank god Mr. Kamoshida let everyone know just what kind of rat they let attend our school.” And with another round of boisterous laughter, they vanished.

Ren, bruised and bleeding, slowly rose to his feet, the setting sun highlighting black eyes and a bloodied pavement. The rest of the world kept moving, however - no one willing to take time out of their commute to help the outcast. With the train to Yongen-Jaya beckoning, he gathered his glasses and his pride and began his journey home.

_‘Only a month, huh. This is going to be a long year.’_

“Ah, you’re back. Woah, again?” Sojiro Sakura gawked at the bruised boy as he trudged into Leblanc.

Ren said nothing as he took a seat at the coffee bar, gray eyes downtrodden and lifeless.

‘Lifeless is a good way of putting it. There is no life here. Just monotony.’ Ren pondered, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“You know, you were so much more alive when I first took you in. Crazy how things can change in just a month.” Sojiro reminisced, a condescending smirk on his face.

“It hasn’t exactly been easy. No friends plus getting jumped every other day doesn’t really make a winning combination.” Ren explained bitterly, lightly touching the searing bruise on his cheek. He flinched at the pain.

“Hey now, don’t be getting smart with me. Remember, you brought this on yourself. Everything that’s happening to you is a direct result of your actions.” Sojiro shot back, voice rising.

Ren grit his teeth, anger rising. His fists clenched to an almost painful degree.

“Well, whatever. I suppose you need to get patched up. Go on over to Dr. Takemi and have her take a look at you. Then hurry back. Don’t need you getting into more trouble than you already have.” 

Ren stood up from the coffee bar, eyes not meeting Sojiro’s as he stalked out of Leblanc. Even the guardian eagle couldn’t be bothered to protect the raven, apparently. The last light of the day cast a cold shadow on Ren as he walked the few paces to Takemi’s Medical Clinic. While Dr. Takemi was not known for her medical prowess, her ability to prescribe homemade, odd medicines remained unparalleled. Surely, a few scrapes and bruises wouldn’t be too tall an order.

“Well, you don’t look so good.” The slightly monotone voice came from behind the counter. Peering through the glass were the dark eyes of Tae Takemi herself, her face partially obscured by her long blue bangs. 

“I need some bandages and pain meds. Charge to Sojiro Sakura.” Ren said, not quite acknowledging her presence.

“Please head to the exam room.” 

The cotton swab left a stinging trail as Tae applied disinfectant to Ren’s few open wounds. An x-ray had revealed no broken ribs, fortunately, just severely bruised. A chill ran up his spine as the cold AC hit Ren’s bare back, a bandage wrapped around his chest and stomach. A lone bandage covered his cheek, joined shortly by another on his lip as Tae completed her treatment.

“That should protect you while you heal. Be careful, okay? I feel like I’m seeing too much of you lately.”

“Thank you.”

“And don’t worry about payment. I can tell you’ve had a rough day. This was worse than the previous times.” 

Ren shot Tae a small smile as he redressed and walked out of the clinic. The moon shone high above Yongen-Jaya, Leblanc’s artificial light visible even on the main stretch. The raven knew he needed to fly back to his nest.

Yet, flight beckoned, and fly he did. Ren Amamiya headed for Yongen-Jaya station. Next stop - Kijijoji.

Kijijoji, unsurprisingly, was a bustle of activity on a Saturday night, full of daytime office workers and nighttime...illicit workers looking to cut loose. The seed of rebellion Ren had felt when considering returning to Leblanc as told had blossomed into a beautiful flower, and the boy found himself on the train before he really processed what he was doing.

Plus, he thought he deserved a drink, after all he had endured.

A particular bar caught his eye - enclosed, spacious, and, most importantly, secluded. The last thing he needed was someone recognizing his uniform and reporting him to the police, which he was unable to change out of prior. Another police report would be the death of him.

The word ‘SCREWDRIVER’ beckoned the young raven as he flew towards his final destination, black door curtains being the only barrier between him and relaxation. He barely registered the curtain on his other side opening before...

*BAM*

Shoulders collided, and Ren winced a bit from the pain. He felt it soar through his bruised ribs. The person he bumped shoulders with, however, would not be considered “pleased.”

“Watch where you’re going.” Ren spun to meet red, glaring eyes. Standing a few inches shorter than him, with short, brown hair, was the person he had apparently just pissed off.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” Ren waved his hands in a nonthreatening manner. At least, he thought it was nonthreatening. The girl in front of him took it decidedly differently.

“Do you have a deathwish? You know who I am, don’t you?” The brown-haired girl’s glare sharpened.

“Uh, no. I can’t say I do.”

“Then, let me tell you so you know what kind of shit you’re in. My name is Makoto Niijima.” The girl explained, a hint of pride hidden in her voice.

“I’m very sorry, but I don’t-”

“You must be new here then. Everyone else would’ve heard my name and run for the hills.”

Ren stared into crimson eyes. And, for once, he felt color in his monochrome gray orbs.

“Makoto Niijima. As in of the Niijima Clan. Sae Niijima is my older sister, and she runs our little branch of the yakuza. We’ve got control of this area.” Makoto explained, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Ren’s crimson stupor was broken. A single word occupied his thoughts. “Y-yakuza?” 

“Ah, now you’re scared shitless,” she teased. “I guess no matter where you’re from the word ‘yakuza’ means the same.”

Ren could only stare at the shorter woman who was currently relishing in her triumph. Her crimson eyes continued to enamor him.

“So, what do you have to say to that, newbie? Do you understand now who exactly you so rudely bumped into?” Makoto leaned in closer, up on her tip-toes. She wanted to see every ounce of fear course through his features.

“You’re beautiful.” was all he could say.

Makoto froze. Ren froze. Time froze.

“I’m- what- how- YOU-” Makoto spluttered, blushing yet angry. Ren was blushing too; that comment was not meant to be uttered aloud. 

“Sister Makoto.” a commanding voice put an end to Makoto’s rapid train of thought. Ren shifted his eyes to see a silver-haired woman in a black suit. Two large men, wearing matching black suits and black shades, flanked her left and right.

Piercing red eyes shot through the girl in front of him, and Ren watched as she instinctively shot to attention, her back straight and eyes attentive. A quick comparison of their eyes and Ren knew immediately that the pair were related.

“Yes, sis?” 

“We’re going back. Stop slowing us down just to torment this boy. And you.” Sae Niijima reprimanded Makoto, then addressed Ren.

“Me?”

“I apologize for her behavior. Stay out of trouble on my turf in the future.”

And with that comment, Makoto turned and stalked off, following behind her sister obediently. Ren didn’t miss how her once shimmering red eyes dimmed and muted. His eyes dimmed as well.  
Among Ren’s thoughts about how “that would’ve never happened back home” and “holy shit I could’ve died,” one thing remained clear to him.

He needed to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well now, you look a little beat up.” A calming voice distracted Ren from his methodical eating of his bento and caused him to look up for the first time that meal. Keeping his attention on his food kept his attention away from the looks and whispers he was getting from the other students in his classroom.

The reddish-brown eyes of a friendly-looking boy met his, his brown hair almost shoulder-length and uniform denoting that he was most definitely a third year.

But what really surprised Ren was that he was the first person to talk to him like a human being here.

“Are you...talking to me?” Ren questioned, his words carrying a harsh tone.

“Well, yes. Who else would I be talking to?”

“Sorry it’s just...I’m not used to people coming up to speak to me without hurling an insult in my face.”

“Ah, yes, your infamous reputation. I don’t quite get why people are so quick to join the hate bandwagon regarding you, considering there’s little to no evidence against you in your case.”

‘Wait,’ Ren thought.That was cause for pause. “You read my case?”

“Of course. I’m the student council president here. It’s my duty to look into our student body.”

‘Oh. Just the student council president,’ Ren tried his best to hide his disappointment. For a second, he was hopeful that someone understood his situation.

“I also do some detective work on the side. I’d like to speak to you more in order to get a grasp on your side of the story, if you don’t mind.”

“Wait, you’re a detective?” The gears in Ren’s mind began turning.

“Yes, though I don’t belong to any sort of agency,” the boy paused to chuckle. “I know you’re new to Tokyo and the Shibuya area, but, maybe you’ve heard of me? My name is Goro Akechi.”

“I’m actually surprised I didn’t recognize you sooner,” Ren admitted sheepishly. “I’d sometimes watch your TV interviews back home.”

“That’s quite alright. Now, tell me Amamiya-kun - are you alright discussing with me the details of your alleged assault? While I can’t reverse the decision on your case, I might be able to advocate for you more here at Shujin once I weigh the facts of the case.” Goro propositioned.

“Uh, sure. Really, I’d do anything to try and get this target off my back.” Ren confessed.

“If it helps, I’m very sorry this first month has been this bad. It seems to me like you’ve got no one in your corner here. I’ve failed in my council president duties in that regard.” Goro’s eyes drooped with genuine regret.

“I won’t lie, it’s been hard. I have to be constantly on guard. Even then,” Ren paused to gesture to his injuries, “it doesn’t always work.”

Goro opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of a bell. Lunchtime had come to an end.

“Oh no, I forgot to eat lunch again. I’m sure my teacher will let me into the council room though. You’re welcome to come eat with me anytime, if you’d like; the council room is where I spend most of my day.” Goro explained, turning to leave.

‘Wait, did he just-’ Ren’s thoughts flooded with hope. He needed to confirm what he had just heard. “Wait, Akechi-senpai!”

“Yes Amamiya-kun? Is something the matter?”

“Did you just...invite me to eat lunch with you?”

“Well, yes, of course. We’re friends now, aren’t we?” Goro left the room with a smile. Ren’s soft smile mirrored his own.

A cacophony of “Amamiya, what is…” and “Amamiya, tell me…” filled Ren’s afternoon as teacher after teacher bombarded him with questions, no doubt waiting for him to slip up. He had yet to falter however, managing to answer every question flawlessly. Ren relished the disgruntled looks on his teachers’ faces as they tried and failed to humiliate him.

Because, dammit, he was having a good day for once, and he was determined to not let anyone ruin it for him. The bird had finally found someone to fly with.

One summon in particular broke the monotony of the afternoon, the rapidly setting sun casting shadows on the almost cleared-out classroom. “Amamiya. Akechi-kun wants to see you. Student council room, third floor.”

Ren gave his teacher a small bow as he walked out the sliding double doors, hurriedly making his way towards the stairs. He faintly heard his teacher grumble in response but didn’t register it; his thoughts were solely focused on getting to hang out with his new friend.

Friend. The notion felt foreign to Ren, who, despite only being displaced from his home a month prior, still felt the sting of every friend who had kicked him to the curb after his assault charge. Hell, even his own family basically disowned him - they paid for his train ticket to go live with a man who only saw him as a burden, a liability. 

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, and attempting to push past all the negativity, Ren slid open the door to the student council room and was once again met with Goro Akechi. Goro smiled upon his approach, and Ren couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ah, good, Amamiya-kun. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“It’s no problem. It’s an exciting thing, I guess, finally making a friend.” Ren laughed at the end of his statement.

“Well, if you’ve no questions, shall we begin?”

“Actually...there is one thing. Why did you pick now of all times to try and help me?”

“If I’m being perfectly honest, I was given direct orders from our lovely staff to not interact with you. Unfortunately, they’ll never view you as more than a blemish in our ‘spotless’ student body.” Goro’s eyes appeared downtrodden, pitying. “This is my own little rebellion against them. I couldn’t ignore you coming in almost every day bruised and bandaged and do nothing. Especially since those wounds were probably inflicted by other students here.”

The sound of an alarm echoed around the room, silencing any further thoughts from either of them.

“Oh drat. I have an interview today. We’ll have to continue this another day. Amamiya-kun, would you mind giving me your number and ID? We can arrange a time to meet up.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Have a good rest of your day, Amamiya-kun. Stay safe. And with that, I must bid you adieu.” Goro smiled as he rose and walked out of the council room. Ren followed shortly afterwards.

The walk back to the station was uneventful, with most students having left already. For once, Ren didn’t have to be completely on guard making his way to the station.

‘Aoyama-Itchome. This is Aoyama-Itchome. Now arriving...line to Shibuya.’

The announcement of his train arriving alerted Ren, and he started to pick up the pace in order to catch it.

_‘This is my own little rebellion…’_

Ren paused as Goro’s words reverberated in his head. An idea began to form, one filled with promises of a short, brown-haired girl with gorgeous red eyes and an even shorter temper.

‘Now arriving...line to Kichijoji.’

Ren stepped on the train.

At first, he was afraid she wouldn’t be there. Ren headed to the same bar he had seen her at the night previous, this time not intending to consume any sort of alcohol. Luckily, Sojiro hadn’t been at Leblanc when Ren came back the night previous, a little tipsy but still coherent, and, unfortunately, feeling bad. 

He didn’t have to wait too long until he heard a familiar voice - mature, yet young, yet biting in tone. The presence of a person on his left became known to him.

“Hey, bartender. Get me a round for us both.” Makoto said.

Ren looked towards her with muted surprise.

“Consider this an apology. How I treated you last night was wrong. But, still, what the hell are you doing back here?”

“I came to see you,” he didn’t say.

“Same reason as you. To drink.” Ren answered.

“You’re assuming I come here to drink? While it’s a nice perk, I mostly come here because it’s the clan’s usual hangout spot. Everyone around here knows it - that’s why I was so surprised you didn’t.” 

The pair sat in silence as the bartender dropped off two beers for them. The sound of boisterous, drunk laughter echoed around the spacious bar.

“So, what’s a high schooler like you need to drink for?”

“How did you-” Ren panicked momentarily.

“Relax, no one here cares. I’m actually only 18 myself. Plus, if you thought you were hiding it, stop. It was written on your face the second you walked in.” Makoto finished with a teasing smile.

“Alright, you caught me. I guess I’ll tell you.” For the second time that day, and the first time in months, Ren felt himself meeting someone’s smile. “I moved here about a month ago. I was sentenced to probation here after incurring an assault charge.”

“Assault? Wow, didn’t think you had it in you.” Makoto teased. Ren shot her a look before continuing.

“My town basically kicked me out. Friends, family, everyone suddenly wanted nothing to do with me. And, apparently, my record was leaked to the students before I arrived, so they want nothing to do with me either. To the staff, I’m just some punk-ass kid making them look bad. To the students, I’m the same, except they actually act on it,” Ren stopped, gesturing to his bandages. “The volleyball team is the worst since they believe they're the hottest shit in school.” Ren finished with a scowl.

“Want my advice? Fuck them all. In the clan, we don’t care what outsiders think. We’re all brothers and sisters. You just need to find your own clan.” Makoto offered.

“Thank you. But, question. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you were about to punch me last night.”

“Oh, I was, don’t get me wrong. But, honestly, I liked you. I took one look at you and knew you were truly a good guy. And I know I was teasing you about being scared, but, when I looked into your eyes I saw no fear at all, even when I told you I was part of the yakuza. It was refreshing, to say the least. I’m used to people calling me much worse than ‘beautiful.” Ren could see the vibrant red of Makoto’s eyes reflected onto her beer bottle even as she cast her eyes downward.

“I obviously feel similarly since I basically just told you my life story. I don’t know why, but I feel comfortable talking to you, even though we’ve only met once prior.” Ren reflected.

“You remind me of myself. I feel, personally, that we can help each other. Would you maybe want to try being friends?” Makoto appeared oddly flustered as she held her hand out to shake.

“I’d like to.” Ren responded, shaking her hand. “Oh! I’m sorry about the whole beautiful thing. It just kind of slipped out.” 

Ren didn’t miss the tinge of pink that graced Makoto’s features. “It’s fine. I honestly wouldn’t mind you coming around here more often - I usually get bored at these big clan gatherings since everyone’s older than me. Plus, like I said, you seem like a sincere guy.”

The pair shared a smile as they once again returned to silence, this time with a much less awkward tinge. “It seems a little late to ask this, but I don’t think I ever caught your name. You know mine, so it’s only fair.”

“Ren. Ren Amamiya. I don’t have any cool yakuza clan to tie it to, however.” Ren finished with a teasing note.

“I’m not one for formality, so I hope we get along, Ren.” 

Ren Amamiya walked out of the bar that night with two friends.


	3. Chapter 3

“So tell me,” Goro inquired, shadows cast on his face by the setting afternoon sun, “what are the exact circumstances behind your arrest? Please be as thorough as possible.”

“It was about three months ago. Court proceedings and all of the legal stuff took about a month to handle. It was a late night - I was out studying for my final exams with some friends. All of them really didn’t intend on studying when we first made the plans to go out, so I had to wait until they left in order to actually get some work in. Hence the late hour I left.”

Goro nodded, as if to tell Ren to continue.

Ren leaned back in his chair, attempting to get comfortable. The walls of the student council room felt oppressive, foreboding. After all, this wasn’t a topic he really liked to discuss.

“I rounded a bend on the way back to my house. With how late it was, I expected to be the only one out and about. Until I heard some shouting just ahead.”

“Shouting? What kind of shouting?”

“It wasn’t a fight or anything like that. It was a shout of fear. Someone needed help. So, I rushed over to see what was going on. I saw a man. He was bald, wore glasses, and was obviously very drunk.”

Goro pursed his lips, but said nothing.

“He was being very aggressive towards a woman - telling her to stop shouting, to get in a car, all the while making threats against her. And I...I couldn’t ignore that.”

“How did you intervene? Were you threatening in your approach?”

“No, I wasn’t. At least, that wasn’t my intention. I was trying to separate the two - he had a decent grip on the woman’s shirt and back, attempting to force her into the car. I wasn’t gunning for him or anything; I was just trying to get the woman out of there.”

“But that’s obviously not what happened.” Goro said curtly.

“I gave him a small push. Anyone with any coordination would’ve just stumbled backwards. But this man was very, very drunk, and the light pressure I applied was enough for him to fall and hit his head on a bike rack. Everything else is a blur after that, but I remember seeing blood.” Ren finished, unable to meet Goro’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry. So very sorry.” Goro whispered, eyes downcast.

“Why?” Ren shifted his eyes, meeting the top of Goro’s brown locks.

“Because you’re just another victim of that man’s greed. I know exactly who did this to you, and I’m sorry to say you’ll never escape it.”

“What? You know who did this?” Ren’s black eyes widened as he stood up. His fingers clenched on the edge of the student council room table.

“Masayoshi Shido. Head of the Liberal Prosperity Party. A douchebag in every sense of the word. And...my bastard father.”

Ren sank down into his chair, the shock of the situation too heavy for him to stand. Though he had only known Goro a day thus far, knowing he was the son of the man who put him through hell was almost too much to bear.

“That man...is untouchable. He’s got people in all circles willing to defend him to the end, even if it means risking their lives or organizations. The media, the government, even the damn yakuza all work for him. That’s why there’s nothing I can do.”

At the mention of the yakuza, Ren’s thoughts returned to his other, more volatile friend. He pushed them aside, needing answers. “Wait, if he’s your father, how do you know all this?”

“He’s why I started my detective work. I’ve been investigating every connection, every benefactor for years now. I’ve also been a victim caught in his wake. After putting a baby in my mother, he shunned and ostracized us both. We’ve been fighting ever since.”

“Akechi-san...I-”

“Do not pity me, Ren,” Ren slightly recoiled at the mention of his name. “Apologizes for the lack of formality, but I needed to make my words clear. I will not pity you, so you mustn’t pity me. We have to be strong in this endeavor together, or we will both lose. Do you understand?”

“Yes...Goro.” Ren affirmed, solid in his statement.

“Then let’s rebel together, partner.”

_

Ren Amamiya groaned as he downed a shot. The bitter liquid wasn’t sitting as well with him this night. Next to him sat his informal drinking partner, who was seemingly lost in thought as well.

“Something on your mind?” Ren asked, still reeling from his last drink.

“No. I’m good.” came Makoto’s curt reply.

“Obviously not. I might have only known you a couple of days, but by now you would’ve made at least one wise-crack at my expense. What’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“No, it doesn’t, but aren’t friends supposed to look out for each other? You’ve already let me vent once before.”

“Well...fine. It’s about Sae. Oh, shit, uh, I mean my sis.”

“What’s wrong with...uh...your sis? Also, I’ve noticed you don’t use her name much. Is that like a clan tradition or something?”

“Kind of. While she is technically my sister, she’s the big sister of sorts to the whole clan. I’m not to refer to her as anything but, and I definitely don’t get special treatment just because we’re related by blood. In fact, I’ve never felt like I’ve belonged in the clan, really. I mean, I love my family - the clan practically raised me, after all - but I’m the youngest member, and everyone really just puts up with me because I’m the boss’ sister. Too many try and get close to me just to win her favor.”

Ren observed as Makoto gripped her glass harder, eyes downcast.

“Even then, we’ve never really been sisters. From day one, I was told that she would always be number one, and that I was to follow her every order. Our relationship is...odd, to say the least. We really think of each other more as clan members who just happen to live in the same house. She rarely leaves her room unless she has clan business, and she’s always under armed guard. In fact, she doesn’t care if I bring a guy home or anything like that.”

“You’ve brought home guys?”

“A few. Nothing that meant anything though, and none I would particularly want to repeat with. You’d probably fuck circles around all of them.” Makoto finished with a smirk.

“What makes you say that?” Ren asked with a teasing note in his voice.

“Just a guess.” Makoto paused, coming back to reality. “So, uh, anyway, the reason I’m upset. Today’s the anniversary of my dad’s death. He was killed in a fight with a rival clan, and therefore the anniversary of the day my sister started leading us. That was also the day I lost her.”

“What do you mean, ‘lost her?’”

“We got along well growing up. But, at the ripe age of seventeen years old, she was suddenly handed this huge responsibility. I was only thirteen at the time, and haven’t known my sister the same way in the five years since; we haven’t connected at all whatsoever out of assignment briefings. I guess...I’m just thinking about what could’ve been.”

“I can empathize with that. Sometimes, I think about where I would be had I not stuck my nose in someone else’s business; If I had never gotten my assault charge. But, at the end of the day, what’s done is done, and we have to try and move forward together. I’ll support you, if you’ll support me...” Ren’s confidence quickly dissipated into a blush as he realized what he had just said, “...or something like that.”

“It’s weird, Ren.”

“What’s weird?”

“I’ve only known you three days, yet I already like you a lot. Thank you so much for listening to me.” Makoto accentuated her words with a peck on Ren’s cheek.

“And, for the record, I’ve never cared about a guy more than I’ve cared about you.”

_

From when the sakuras budded and blossomed, through the sweltering heat of summer, and finally to when the leaves fell from the trees, beckoned by the winter chill, Ren Amamiya confided in Goro Akechi and Makoto Niijima. By day, Goro and Ren would talk, and talk, and talk, attempting to work through their trauma incurred from Shido while also devising a romanticized revenge plot. It was an unrealistic - impossible idea, really, but the two took solace in the plan and one another. By night, Makoto was at his side, always willing to drink with, laugh with, and advise the black-haired boy. The pair connected almost instantly, their first altercation replaced with memories of boisterous laughter, fierce blushes, and the occasional brush of the hand. Ren had fallen hard for the Niijima Clan’s little sister, and he had since the moment they met. Unbeknownst to him, Makoto had similar feelings about the boy who showed no fear.

The lights of SCREWDRIVER in Kichijoji once again welcomed Ren as he stepped inside. Sure enough, at the barstool she had been in the night before, and every night prior, sat Makoto Niijima. Except this time, the normally playful yet composed Niijima was...less than composed. A quick glance around the bar informed Ren that the clan hadn’t accompanied her on this particular outing; she was all alone.

“RENNNNN hiiii~” slurred Makoto, obviously drunk.

“Hi, Makoto. What’s...up with you?” Ren approached the inebriated woman.

“Nnnnnothin’. Just havin’-” Makoto paused, hiccuping loudly, “-a few drinkssss.”

“Sounds to me like it’s been more than a few.”

“Wellll...I was havin’ this fruity drinkkk...and then som’more...and then...you were here! I’m so happy...you’re here...Ren…”

“I’m happy I’m here too. This way, I can get you back home safely.”

“What? I can get home just fiiiine. I can fight y’know.” Makoto punched the air, as if to prove she was capable of defending herself. Unfortunately for her, Ren noted how her punch was lazily thrown and very sloppy.

“No, you’re not fine. You once told me you thought we could help each other, so consider this repayment for being my confidant all these months. As your friend, I’m insisting on taking you back home to your sister. Come on.” Ren gestured to Makoto to stand and join him. Makoto’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Carry me.” Makoto pouted. She had sobered up somewhat during her conversation with Ren, finally enough to not slur her words, but not much.

“What?”

“Carry me. On your back. If not, I’m not leaving.” Makoto turned her nose up in annoyance.

“Fine. Come on.” Ren bent down as the smaller woman almost fell on his back, and he grunted at the feeling of impact. He didn’t miss how Makoto locked her arms and legs around his body tightly, securing herself by his neck and torso.

Once out the door, Ren had trouble focusing. Not because of the weird stares he was getting from other patrons of the bar, mind you. Makoto had clung to him so tightly that he could feel her every breath on the back of his neck, every exhale making him shiver. The labor of her breathing and the muted smell of the fruity drink she had earlier spawned thoughts that teetered on the indecent, but he quickly pushed them aside in favor of getting her home. At least he could blame his shivering on the December cold.

“Hey, Makoto,” Ren asked while walking down an alleyway. “Where exactly is home for you? I realized I never asked.”

“Mmm...I’ve had dreams where you’ve taken me home...except they end with us in bed.”

What.

“Uh, Makoto?” Ren’s face flushed, feeling hotter by the second. The chill in the air dissipated.

“I mean it Ren. You’re really, really hot~” Makoto seemed to nuzzle in closer, somehow. Two small bumps that poked his back were very noticeable. “I love you. I love you a lot~”

It was getting harder to concentrate in more ways than one, and Makoto seemed wholly against disclosing her place of residence. Ren decided to ignore Makoto’s obviously drunk ramblings and to just take her back to Leblanc for the night to sober up.

‘Hopefully Sojiro won’t mind too much. And I hope that couch is comfortable.’ Ren thought, desperately trying to distract himself with mundane thoughts to calm his increasing excitement.

Luckily, the bar was somewhat close to the station, and there were no other people to witness them on the last train of the night. Makoto seemingly fell asleep, as she was silent the rest of the way.

“Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya.”

The moon highlighted every step Ren took as he walked the familiar path back to Leblanc from the station. He knew what would greet him - an empty store, light off, and ‘Closed’ dissuading any would-be patrons.

The sight of his things tossed haphazardly out the cafe door jolted Ren enough to wake Makoto. The bird had a nest no longer.

“Ren. Hey, Ren. What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, sliding off Ren’s back. The boy had frozen, unmoving, a look of pure horror on his face.

“This...this was my...I have…I’ve got…” Ren couldn’t even finish his train of thought, too overwhelmed to form coherent sentences. Tears spilled down his face.

“Hey. Ren. Breathe. Tell me what happened here. What is this place?” Makoto cupped Ren’s cheeks, wiping his tears away, while kneeling down on the street with him.

“This is Leblanc. It’s a cafe. The owner was supposed to be my guardian while I was here but...he...he kicked me out...I’m homeless-” Ren choked out another sob.

Ren’s racing thoughts came at him like a herd of wild animals. He felt himself spiraling, spiraling, spiraling-

A warm pair of lips against his own silenced him.

Makoto was as red as her eyes as she gazed into Ren’s black orbs. “Ren. You’re alright, I promise. You’re not homeless.” Makoto paused, finding the right words to reassure him. “Remember what I said about finding your own clan? Maybe...” she paused, drawing his hand over her heart. She looked unsure of whether to continue, eyes meeting the ground.

“Makoto-”

“Please, let me finish.” Makoto looked bashful, illuminated by the pale moonlight, yet, she steeled herself. “Earlier, when I said I loved you, along with some more...embarrassing admissions, I meant every word. You mean so much to me - you’ve never been afraid of who I am or who my family is. I found myself, over time, really looking forward to when you would show up and laugh the night away with me again. I will never abandon you like all the others back home did, or like your asshole guardian did just now. Our family sticks together, and I would absolutely love to welcome you into it. You’ll always have a home with us. With me.” 

Makoto’s composure broke, as she realized what she had just said. “A-and I know this probably isn’t the best time for a love confession but you were hurting and-” Ren returned her earlier gesture, silencing her with his lips.

“Makoto. I was drawn to you the moment we met. You’re beautiful, strong, hilarious, and kind. I love you too, and I’d love to be a part of your family.” Ren smiled, eyes still puffy.

Makoto turned even more scarlet at that last comment, if possible. “I-if you’re sure then...I have no qualms about taking...uh...taking you...home with me right now.” 

“Wait, are you-” Ren was silenced by Makoto’s half-lidded ruby eyes and the coy look on her face. “I can’t, you’re drunk. That would be wrong of me.”

“I’m fine, really. And, under the law, I am giving you verbal consent.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

_

Makoto rose with the morning sun, the glow of the sunrise acting as her alarm clock. It was an important day, after all - Sae needed her for something important.

Slipping out of bed, she quietly got dressed as to not wake her bedmate. Plus, Ren looked adorable when asleep; he was softly snoring and his normally unkempt hair somehow looked even less made up due to the previous night’s activities.

Makoto waved at the duo standing guard outside Sae’s room - the realities that come with being a Yakuza boss, she thought - as she entered her sister’s chambers.

“Welcome, Sister Makoto. I have a very important job for you.”

“Yes, sis. I will carry out any mission requested of me.”

“Good girl. Here’s your assignment. A certain detective has been looking a little too closely into us and someone very important.”

Makoto hung onto every word.

“Makoto, you must kill Goro Akechi.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ren Amamiya’s eyes fluttered open, grasping for the other occupant of his current bed. When he could not find her, he rolled over and off the bed, finding his phone on the nightstand. Checking his messages while gathering his discarded clothing, he noticed Makoto had sent him some a few hours prior.

Makoto: Hey, had to leave. Something important came up. I’ll be home later tonight.

Makoto: Also, I was right. You did fuck circles around all those other guys :smirk:

Ren smiled, then sent his reply.

Ren: You did most of the work, in fairness.

Her response came almost immediately.

Makoto: Don’t sell yourself (or that silver tongue of yours) short. I had a lot of fun, which is more than I can say for my previous experiences.

Ren: I had fun too :smile:. Wanna meet @ screwdriver later?

Makoto: I’d love to, but I have important business :(. I’ll be back home with you tonight though <3!

A little disappointed, Ren hearted Makoto’s message, only to receive a new one

Makoto: Fyi, you know you’re basically part of the clan now, right? You’re yakuza now :evil:

Makoto: I actually have to go now though :(. Have a good day, I love you <3

Ren smirked at his phone screen, once again hearting Makoto’s message. The buzz of his phone indicated he had received yet another text.

Goro: Since Shujin’s on break currently, we can’t meet in the student council room. If you’re free, let’s discuss at my house today.

Ren: Sure. What’s your address?

_

The lights of Goro Akechi’s studio apartment beckoned Ren inside, their glow warm and comforting. The smile on the young detective’s face was even more so as he watched the raven-haired boy fly in.

Atop Goro’s kitchen table lay their “plan” months in the making - written records, photographs, and accounts of the misdeeds of Masayoshi Shido. Maybe, someday, they would leak it all and tell the world, but both boys knew they would never seem credible at all the masses that worshipped Shido, even with the indisputable evidence on their side.

Sitting down in a chair next to Goro, Ren picked up a file they had created that detailed some of Shido’s most important connections - Mayonaka TV Network, the CEO of Okumura Foods, nobility from a foreign country. 

Pursuing through their gathered intel, the pair spoke not a word to each other, the silence in the room comforting and familiar. Quite a few afternoons had been spent in this manner, after all. 

“Find anything interesting?” Came the question from Goro.

“Not yet. I keep cross-referencing some of his benefactors from outside Japan, but their interests never seem to align. I can’t fathom why they would support him, but I’m starting to think he’s just so involved in foreign affairs that he’s incurred this many favors.”

“Hmm. We’ll really have to do something grandiose in order to expose him, then. It will have to be a global affair for it to have any sort of effect.”

“If only there was a way for us to...I don’t know, change his heart, or something? Like, make it to where he feels so guilty about his actions that he admits them himself.” Ren pondered.

“That’s...quite an idea.”

The two boys suddenly broke into loud, boisterous laughter. The notion was too absurd to comprehend. Stealing hearts? Like that could ever happen.

Ren’s laughter faded into small hiccups as he reached for the second file on Shido’s connections. This file was filled with, almost exclusively, Yakuza clans that ever aided or abetted him. Perusing the files within, he noted the names of each clan:

_Sakamoto._

_Takamaki._

_Kitagawa._

_Nii-_

The lights in the apartment went dark.

“That’s odd. Let me see what-”

The apartment door opened with a deafening slam. In walked a woman, flanked by two other men, wearing matching suits.

“Well, Goro Akechi, it seems you’ve picked a fight with the wrong clan.”

The voice was unmistakable, having just heard it crying out his name the night previous. The suits on the men were unmistakable, the sight greeting him as he left her house that morning. Hell, her eyes were a dead giveaway, their piercing red positively glowing in the darkness.

Inside the apartment stood Makoto Niijima, gun cocked and ready.

“Next time, don’t go poking around where you don’t-” Makoto froze.  
Makoto’s eyes met Ren’s.

_Niijima._

“R-Ren?” Makoto almost dropped her gun in shock. The men next to her remained solely focused on Goro, who remained standing, frozen at gunpoint. Ren clenched the table with a white-knucke grip.

“Makoto...what are you...why?” Ren was at a loss for words, unbelieving.

“No, you weren’t...I didn’t...I-” Makoto panicked, unsure of her next move.

“Sister Niijima. Why are you hesitating?” asked the man on her left.

“Because, brother, that’s my goddamn boyfriend sitting right there. I thought this would be a simple mission; I had no idea he knew the fucking target! Much less that he would be here with him!” Makoto snapped in rising anger.

“Makoto, why in the world are you trying to kill Goro?”

“Goro? You two are friends?!” Makoto screamed her frustrations.

“Yes, we’ve known each other for months. In fact, I’ve known him as long as I’ve known you. Can we drop the guns and just talk?” Ren squawked, fear rising.

In response, Makoto only raised her gun yet again. She tried her best to ignore the panicked, shocked look on the love of her life’s face. The two on her side altered their stances to be parallel with her.

“Ren...your friend is a threat to the Niijima clan in its entirety. This detective has been investigating us for far too long, and has angered someone with enough power to take us off the map. He has to die.” Makoto steeled herself, ignoring the tears pricking at her eyes.

“Why, Makoto? Why does he have to die?” Ren’s voice raised to a shout, frightened. 

“Sis’s orders, Ren. I’m so sorry.” Makoto couldn’t find the strength to look at Ren, tears beginning to stream down her face.

There was movement, and Makoto looked down the barrel of her gun to see Ren Amamiya shielding Goro Akechi, arms outstretched. The tremble of his lip was trumped by the absolute certainty Makoto saw in his black orbs, and she felt herself falter instinctually.

The gun returned to Makoto Niijima’s side.

“Makoto, I beg of you. Please, do not hurt Goro. He means- you both mean the world to me, and I’ve loved building a relationship with both of you. It would break my heart if my love were to take him from me.” Ren pleaded, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Makoto wailed.

“Sister Niijima, you can’t possibly be thinking of abandoning your mission for this greenhorn member. Think about your family, your sister! The people who’ve raised you since birth!” yelled the man flanking her right.

“Makoto. Please, look at me.” Ren’s kind tone surprised her, and she once again met his eyes. “I love you so much. And, if you feel that killing him is the right way. I can only hope I’ll find and fall in love with you all over again. But I can’t just sit here and let him die.”

“Sister Niijima. You must choose. Protect the detective, and condemn your family…” the left one started.

“...or kill him, and come back home.”

Makoto paced forward, cupping Ren’s cheek with her left hand. He leaned into the touch, seemingly unafraid. A soft smile graced Makoto’s features in response. In her right hand still lay her handgun, hand poised on the trigger.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto uttered.

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

“But I choose my real family.”

The sound of rapid gunfire echoed throughout the tiny apartment. Two bodies slumped to the ground.

“I’ve just made a life-altering decision, huh?” Makoto mused, a sad smile replacing her previous soft one.

She was met with a comforting hand on her shoulder, strong and relieved. She leaned into his touch as he pulled her into a hug.

“Remember what I said about joining our family? Well, our family is just the two-” she glanced at Goro, “three of us.”

The blood of the two yakuza members stained Goro’s wooden floors crimson.


	5. Chapter 5

“Makoto. Thank you. Thank you so, so much.” Ren held Makoto, crying into her brown locks. She matched his emotion, red eyes leaking with tears onto his shirt.

“Niijima-san? I truly cannot thank you enough as well.” Goro finally spoke up.

“It’s no problem, Akechi-kun. And, please call me Makoto. You obviously mean a lot to Ren, and I think what just happened is enough to justify a first-name basis.” Makoto replied, wiping away her tears.

“Alright then, Makoto. So...what happens now? You did just defend me, after all.” Goro’s calm demeanor returned just as quickly as it left.

“If I return now, I’ll be exiled at best. Executed at worst. I did basically commit treason.”

“Makoto...I-” Ren started to say.

“Ren. It’s fine. You’ve shown me more love and care in a few months then my supposed family has my entire life. I know I invited you into the clan, but it was honestly just so I could be with you.”

Ren leaned down, attempting to capture Makoto’s lips, but their moment of intimacy was ruined by the sound of Goro loudly clearing his throat.

“Not that I don’t think this isn’t a beautiful moment, but we have bigger fish to fry. Makoto, is there anywhere you would be safe? I think it’s safe to say your sister won’t be too pleased when she realizes the two she sent with you won’t be coming home.”

“That’s putting it lightly. And, I can’t even blame it on you.”

Goro frowned, looking at her quizzically. Ren mirrored his expression down to where she was still nestled in his arms.

Makoto broke away, rubbing Ren’s arms as she pulled off of him, in order to better accentuate her words. “Not that I would, of course. But we scoped out your place beforehand - she knows that you don’t have any weapons on hand here. Also, and I apologize if this sounds offensive, but she wouldn’t believe any story about you disarming and shooting any of us for even a second.”

“None taken.” Goro paused, gears turning. “Do we have options?”

Makoto bit her lip, staring down at the ground. “Well, I could risk it and go back. Tell the truth, hope she just exiles me. But the probability of that happening is slim to none. Running is somewhat viable, but I’m relatively well recognized among different clans, even if I went by an alias. Ally clans would turn me back in, rival clans would use me as a bargaining chip. Plus, I’m not sure how easily you could uproot and leave tonight, Goro.”

“That’s a valid point. Plus, I’ll still have a target on my back at the end of the day.”

“So, there’s no good option?” Ren questioned. “We just have to hope?”

“Actually, there might be something. But, it’s crazy and would never, ever work.” Makoto began.

“Oh? Do tell. Anything would be better than leaving your fate up to chance.” Goro responded.

“I agree with Goro. None of the options so far have been remotely viable, and I don’t want to lose you.” Ren reached out for Makoto’s hand.

“In the Niijima clan, we have a protocol for...leadership challenges. Theoretically, I could challenge my sister, win, and then absolve myself of any wrongdoing.”

“What must you do to win?”

“The challenge is in the form of a duel. Basically, I’ll have to kill my sister before she kills me.” Makoto pursed her lips, eyes downcast.

The room fell into complete silence, the trio trying to process Makoto’s idea. It seemed as outlandish as the plans Ren and Goro had made against Shido; there was absolutely no way it would ever conceivably work. Yet, hope lingered.

“Makoto. What would this duel entail?” Goro asked, teeth slightly clenched.

“Shootout. Ten paces. We’ve always liked to do it like the westerns.”

“How accurate is your shooting? How quick can you draw?”

“Let’s just say she trusts me with our assassinations, which is why I was assigned to kill you. It’d still never work though.”

“Mind if I ask why? You seem to be the trusted marksman of the clan.” Goro questioned.

Makoto looked directly into Goro’s eyes, their red eyes challenging one another. “Because Sae’s been trained to defend her position since birth. I won’t stand a chance, even with my skill at sharpshooting.”

“Makoto,” Ren cut in, “what’s going to be the option where you’re least likely to die?”

Makoto paused, frowning, weighing her options. “If I’m going to go out, I want to do it on my own terms. I’m going to challenge my sister.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Ren’s voice carried a caring, yet warning tone. “Don’t do anything that’s going to get yourself killed. I really don’t want to lose you.”

“Ren. I’m in the yakuza. It’s a bit of an occupational hazard.” Ren frowned, having an internal conflict over Makoto’s statements. On one hand, he knew that they were well past the point of taking no risks. But another, louder part of him wanted them all to disappear; to reappear far from any danger or turmoil.

“Hey,” Makoto uttered, pacing forward to cup Ren’s cheeks in her hands yet again. “To be completely honest, I was worried. I wondered if I had the guts to look my sister in the face and pull the trigger. But, knowing that if I don’t make this sacrifice, you’ll be targeted as well, I know my choice is obvious.”

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes, Makoto. Please make sure you’re completely certain about doing this before we move forward.” Goro added.

“I am. It’s a much better option than offering my sister my head on a platter, after all.”

Makoto swiveled, picking up her discarded handgun. Even the puffiness of her eyes could not detract from the sheer determination in her crimson orbs.

“I’ve still got some rebellion left in me, so I better make use of it!”

_  
The moon shone brightly over the Niijima clan headquarters, the silver glow reflected by Sae’s silver locks. Amidst the chaos of clan members drinking, playing cards, or chatting, she sat silently, red eyes locked on the entrance of the main area. It was unusual for Makoto to take so long on an assignment, so the leader wondered if there had been some sort of mishap.

A commotion from the same direction broke her hyperfocus, and she rose to examine what could’ve possibly caused the shout from the entrance.

Red met red as Makoto stalked into the common area, stormy gray on her right and muted crimson on her left. Behind them were the men Sae had entrusted with guarding the entrance, and they stopped, barring the exit. Just as they were commanded to do when Sae had an audience.

“Sister Makoto. Why are you here without the brothers I sent with you and with the detective I told you to kill?” It was less a question than an accusation, venom seeping into Sae’s voice.

“Hello, Sae.” Ren saw Sae visibly recoil, red eyes narrowing into her signature piercing glare. She did not appreciate the lapse in formality. “You know, I quite like the black dress and black floppy hat combo. It never fails to tell me what mood you’re in.”

“Makoto.” It seemed two could play at the formality game. “Cut the bullshit. Why dare show your face here after your betrayal? You’ve disgraced our family.”

“As quick as always to get to the point, huh? Well, it’s not like you’ve seen me as anything but a clan member since dad died, if not before that. But, in the interest of your time, I’ll cut to the chase as well.” Makoto’s eyes narrowed in defiance - it was like two hawks before they lunged at each other. “Sae Niijima, I’m challenging you for leadership of the clan.”

“Denied. You’re a disgrace to us all. You killed your own brethren, and now have the gall to come here and demand a challenge.”

“According to our list of protocols, you do indeed have the authority to deny a challenge from a clan member,” began Makoto. Ren and Goro balked, panicking at the utter failure of their plan. “However, there’s an addendum. Challenges made by members of the current leader’s family line - meaning blood relatives - cannot be denied, as they fall under transfers of power rather than an upheaval. And, as much as you try to deny it, we are indeed sisters by blood, Sae, not sisters by clan.”

“What? I didn’t know of any-”

“Big Sis Niijima, your sister is correct. That is indeed the protocol.” One of Sae’s bodyguards spoke up.

“What will it be, Sae? To deny me now would be to deny our clan, and that would make you no better than me, a filthy traitor.”

“If you want a duel Makoto, you’ll get one. Brothers! Sisters! Clear the common area! This traitor’s blood shall be spilt!” Sae raised a war cry, met with whoops and cheers.

Ushered to the side by some clan members, Ren and Goro could only watch as Makoto cracked her knuckles, neck, shoulder - anything to loosen up, be just a beat faster. A millisecond could determine life or death.

Sae mirrored her sister, discarding her hat and heels in favor of black boots, and then stretching. The duo almost looked like yin and yang, Sae’s silver hair and black dress contrasting Makoto’s brown hair and white top/black skirt combo. 

They turned, back to back. Makoto’s hand, covered by a fingerless glove, had her handgun in a white knuckle grip. A clan member, acting as referee, handed Sae a handgun as well.

“Big Sis Niijima! Sister Niijima! I will count to ten, and you will pace one step after every number is called!.” shouted the clanswoman. “After the number ten, I will shout ‘draw’, and then you will be permitted to turn and shoot. If anyone attempts to circumvent the rules, they will be disqualified and shot anyway. Are you both ready?”

“Makoto.”

“Yes, Sae?”

“I will paint the ground red with your blood. Dad shouldn't have been the one to die that night.”

“We’re ready.” Makoto spoke in defiance.

_TEN!_

A pace.

_NINE!_

Another.

_EIGHT!_

The gun shook in Makoto’s hand.

_SEVEN!_

The gun shook in Sae’s hand.

_SIX!_

Goro stared at the spectacle, chanting silent prayers behind his neutral facade.

_FIVE!_

Makoto’s eyes narrowed, her pointer finger poised on the trigger.

_FOUR!_

Sae unknowingly mirrored her sister.

_THREE!_

Inhale.

_TWO!_

Exhale.

_ONE!_

Ren Amamiya crowed to the heavens.

_DRAW!_

**Bang. Bang.**

Makoto Niijima clutched her arm, blood rushing out through the incision near her tricep.

Sae Niijima spluttered, and dropped to the ground, a bullet hole in her head.

The world fell still, all trying to process what had just occurred.

“That was a nasty maneuver Sae. But I knew I had won the second you tried to break my spirit before the count.” Makoto spoke to herself.

“Niijima Clan! The challenge is over. We have a new leader!” called the clan member acting as referee.

“Big Sis Niijima...No…”  
“I can’t accept this traitor as our leader! We can’t trust her!”

“Yeah! What kind of leader kills her own?”

“Sister Niijima, I challenge yo-”

“Before you finish that sentence, I’d like you all to hear something. And it’s quite possible your new leader doesn’t know this as well.” Goro cut in, voice piercing the chatter.

“It’s that detective! Akechi-san!”

“What is he doing here?”

“Less than 24 hours ago, your former leader instructed her sister to kill me. Why? Well, Makoto was told I was ‘poking around.’ But that’s not the whole story.”

Makoto cocked her eyebrow, perplexed on where the detective was going. What did he mean, “that’s not the whole story?”

“In truth, I was investigating the Niijima Clan for one, very specific, reason. No, I was not interested in the majority of your activity - in fact, I could care less about most of your transgressions. What I was paying attention to was the finances.”

The clan fell silent, the small murmurs of discontent fading. They were all listening intently to the detective.

“You see, Sae Niijima had a dirty little secret. A secret so big that her entire clan would turn on her, no doubt, if it was revealed. And she was fighting tooth and nail to keep it hidden, hence the target on my back. You see-”

“Sae Niijima was regularly funneling clan money by the millions to a man called Masayoshi Shido.”

Some angry shouts, come confused cries of indignation. Goro continued.

“I have the transaction histories right here. You all know Shido, the leader of the Liberal Prosperity Party? In return for allowing for the clan’s existence in this area, Sae Niijima would give upwards of half the clan’s earnings to him in subordination. Your leader was nothing but a pawn for that man’s pleasure, meaning you have all been played.”

“Everyone, listen! I’ve worked with Goro. I know what Shido has done. Sae Niijima was a coward, afraid to stand up to him, and bowed to his every whim. But I know Makoto. She’s strong, fierce, and a fighter until the very end. We have a chance to bring him down, with the strength of the clan, Goro’s extensive research, and, most importantly, Makoto’s unwavering leadership.” Ren paused, every eye in the room on him. “So tell me, will you fight for your family!?”

The walls of the clan’s base shook with the resounding cheer, the clan surrounding Goro, Ren, and Makoto in the middle. Makoto inhaled, the clan falling silent to hear her words.

“Brothers, sisters. I’m saddened to hear this about my sister - I, much like all of you, thought the world of her as a leader. I promise to you, as leader of our great clan, that I will not bend to the wills of men and women who threaten our family. I want to build a Niijima Clan in which we are all unified - truly a family. And that means all of us.” Makoto paused, linking hands with Ren. He squeezed her hand reassuringly in response. 

“While I know my actions tonight are inexcusable, and understand if you cannot trust me as leader quite yet, I implore you to fight alongside me. I promise to be the best leader I can possibly be.” 

A beat. Two. The fluttering of a bird’s wings up above.

“I’ll stand with you, Big Sis Niijima!”

“Yeah, let’s stick it to Shido!”

“That bastard won’t know what hit ‘em. He’ll pay for pissing off the Niijima Clan!”

“We’re with you all the way, Makoto.” Ren’s soft voice cut through the chorus of cheers.

“Am I to take this as you officially joining us?” Makoto smirked at him.

“Perhaps.” Ren matched Makoto’s smirk, leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Not to ruin the moment again, but,” the pair paused to look at Goro, “Makoto, shouldn’t you get that arm looked at?”

“Oh, yes, it’s been killing me. Could I get a bandage, brother?” Makoto asked a nearby clan member.

“Of course, Big Sis Niijima!” 

“Makoto. I’d like you all to call me Makoto, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, that’s quite a change of pace. I’d love to, Makoto.” 

Makoto smiled, moving to sit in the chair facing the entrance. Sae’s chair, she thought, a twinge of sadness hitting her.

“Just so you both know, don’t consider me an official clan member. I don’t think joining the yakuza would reflect well on a student council member, and I quite like my position, thank you.” Goro said dryly.

Makoto snorted, gesturing for Ren to join her on her chair.

Ren Amamiya arrived in Shibuya bruised, broken, and alone - a bird with no flock. While he couldn’t say he expected to get involved in a major yakuza feud after bumping into a girl at a bar-

Ren looked down at Makoto, pure love reflected in her eyes. His expression mirrored hers.

-sitting her, nestled in Makoto’s arms, at the very height of power, was exactly where he wanted to be.

The bird found his flock. The boy found his family.

-

The lights of the compound cast a radiant glow around Makoto Niijima, clad in a traditional black kimono. The soft glow captured her crimson orbs, which matched the detailing on her garb, and soft cheekbones, caught up in a small smile. 

On her lap, the pair once again finding them in Makoto’s chair, Ren found solace in teasing her brown hair with his right hand, which was done up in a tight bun. His left was grasped tightly around a handgun, mere minutes away from another mission. 

“Honey?” Makoto asked, slightly downtrodden.

“What’s up, Mako?”

“Did we...make the right choice? I could’ve gotten you out, all those years ago. Instead, I dragged you into the lions den with me.”

“Makoto,” he began, tipping her chin up to meet his eyes, “I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. I don’t regret our decision whatsoever.” He supplemented his words with a soft, beaming smile.

Matching it in turn, Makoto leaned in to capture his lips, before footsteps alerted them.

“Shido lackeys are closing in on Sakamoto territory. It’s our best chance to strike.” Goro explained, readying his revolver as well.

“Working with the Yakuza, eh, Detective? That goes against protocol, if I remember correctly.” Ren teased his friend.

“First of all, it’s my practice Amamiya, I can do what I want. Secondly, shut up, let’s go.” Goro replied, his playful smirk betraying his words.

“Be safe, you two. I need both of you back to me in one piece, got it?”

“Of course, Makoto.” The two replied in unison.

The sound of two handguns being loaded echoed into the night.


End file.
